


Vicissitude

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Drabble, FtM Beth, Gen, I Can't Believe No One Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Martha/Spencer, I’ll Sleep Now, Trans Beth Express all aboard, Trans Male Character, starting this theory train choo choo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: “I guess the game did help us. In its own weird evil way.”//Jumanji: A dangerous game that in the end actually helps people achieve or overcome something.It turns Bethany Walker into a guy.*sips mug loudly*





	Vicissitude

“I’m going through a lot of stuff,” Bethany had explained to the teacher, excusing why she had her phone out in the middle of a test.

She wasn’t wrong.

 

 

It was March when she decided to cut her hair. It was extremely short, and _so easy_ to manage.

She got many looks and stares for it. Lucinda pulled her away and questioned it, but Bethany only shrugged. “I like it.”

“You look like a boy.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

 

 

 

April, she told her parents that  _he_ and _him_ were the pronouns Bethany wanted to use.

Her father looked at her strangely, while her mother looked mortified. “You’re our daughter, Bethany. My little girl, why would you change that?”

 The subject didn’t come up again.

 

 

 

“Do you miss being Shelly?” Martha asked, and Bethany’s eyes jerked up to meet hers.

“No,” Bethany lied, chuckling nervously, “why would I want to be a ugly old fat man?” Bethany struck a pose, high-heels clicking and glittery tank top sparkling.

Martha looks at Bethany in disbelief, and finally the other breaks.

 “Yes.”

 

 

 

Spencer is the second to be told. “Hey, what’s with the baggy clothes? It’s really not your style.”

Bethany looks down and the jeans, sneaker, and sweatshirt. “It’s what boys wear, right?” Bethany muttered, looking away.

 Spencer suddenly gives a soft, understanding smile. “Okay, dude.”

 “Spencer, _no,_ ” Bethany replied, laughing. “Bravestone can call people dude, Anthony can too, but you need to erase dude from your little nerdy vocabulary.”

 

 

 

Anthony is last. He doesn’t really need to be told, he’s actually not dense. He smiles as Bethany tells him, quietly pulling out a package and handing it over. Bethany can already tell that the tight cloth piece is underneath. “You used at flaunt your cup size, you know?” He teased, and Bethany laughs because yeah it’s true.

“Just keep us updated, y’know? And if you’re parents got a problem they’ll go through my fists.”

“Alright, Mouse. How about some cake as a thank-you?”

“Hey! I’m gonna kill you for that!”

 

 

 

“I think I want to change my name,” Bethany says, looking at Spencer, Martha, and Anthony. They’re at Anthony’s house, late night confessions with a flashlight and stupid silly faces. Bethany already feels at home with the trophies and jerseys. “My parents already approved. It took them a while.”

Spencer smiles as he holds Martha’s hand. “I guess the game did help us. In its own weird evil way. I mean it did lead to the most awkward and weird first kiss of my life.” Martha blushed and  punched him lightly. He grins. “What, Ruby? I guess I forgot you were a terrible flirter.”

“Don’t remind us,” Martha groaned. “Sorry I can’t ‘smoulder’ people, Xan.”

“I swear if your using it as pet names,” Anthony threatened, only to be attacked by a series of ‘but Mouse!’ He turned to Bethany, smiling. “So what do you want to call you?”

 Bethany smiled. “Sheldon,” he said, and Anthony faceplanted in the pillow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just... meh. We all know it helps people in the end, so why the heck does it turn Beth into Sheldon? It states on the wiki page she’s just an insecure girl under all the popular pretty stuff, and how amazed she was about *coughs uncomfortable* stuff kinda put puzzle pieces together. As a going-on-transboy myself, this stuff kinda popped out at me. 
> 
> So there, I could give a rant but it’s late so... bye! *falls asleep*


End file.
